mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Принцесса Спайк/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png The_Grand_Equestria_Pony_Summit_S5E10.png Bittersweet_and_Fleur_de_Verre_exploring_the_summit_S5E10.png Summit_delegates_mingling_S5E10.png Summit_delegates_looking_at_giant_tarp_S5E10.png Summit_delegates_hear_trumpet_fanfare_S5E10.png Princess_Luna_-welcome_to_the_Grand_Equestria_Pony_Summit!-_S5E10.png Princess_Celestia_addressing_the_crowd_S5E10.png Fluffly_Clouds_listening_to_Princess_Celestia_S5E10.png Assorted_delegates_listen_to_Princess_Celestia_S5E10.png Celestia_-Princess_Cadance_will_dedicate-_S5E10.png Princess_Celestia_about_to_unveil_statue_S5E10.png Citizens_of_Equestria_statue_unveiled_S5E10.png Citizens_of_Equestria_statue_top_close-up_S5E10.png Spike_licking_his_lips_S5E10.png Twilight_Sparkle_nudges_Spike_S5E10.png Spike_embarrassed_S5E10.png Twilight_Sparkle_approaches_the_crowd_S5E10.png Summit_delegates_cheer_for_Twilight_S5E10.png Princess_Twilight_addressing_the_crowd_S5E10.png Princess_Twilight_Sparkle_addresses_the_delegates_S5E10.png Princess_Twilight_-more_than_one_sleepless_night-_S5E10.png Princess_Twilight_-we're_so_excited_to_have_you_here-_S5E10.png Princess_Twilight_-all_across_this_great_land_of_ours-_S5E10.png Spike_tugging_on_Twilight's_tail_S5E10.png Princess_Twilight_-my_faithful_assistant_Spike-_S5E10.png Spike_greeting_the_crowd_S5E10.png Spike_-I'm_here_to_help_any_way_I_can-_S5E10.png Delegate_1_-we_love_you,_Princess_Twilight!-_S5E10.png The_princesses_amused_S5E10.png Spike_-everypony_loves_a_princess-_S5E10.png Spike_depressed_S5E10.png |-| 2 = Искорка нуждается в сне ---- Twilight's Canterlot loft S5E10.png Spike_putting_books_away_S5E10.png Spike_hears_a_knock_at_the_door_S5E10.png Spike_answering_the_door_S5E10.png Cadance_slams_the_door_on_Spike's_face_S5E10.png Spike_frozen_in_the_air_S5E10.png Pile_of_books_falls_on_top_of_Spike_S5E10.png Cadance_looking_toward_the_book_pile_S5E10.png Spike_stuck_under_the_book_pile_S5E10.png Princess_Cadance_using_her_magic_S5E10.png Spike_levitated_out_from_under_the_books_S5E10.png Princess_Cadance_-Spike,_we_need_you!-.png Spike_eager_to_help_S5E10.png Cadance_looking_toward_the_door_S5E10.png Twilight_staggering_into_the_room_S5E10.png Twilight_Sparkle_half-asleep_S5E10.png Twilight_Sparkle_yawning_loudly_S5E10.png Twilight_Sparkle_dizzy_S5E10.png Twilight_using_books_as_a_bed_S5E10.png Twilight_using_books_as_a_pillow_S5E10.png Cadance_and_Spike_worried_about_Twilight_S5E10.png Princess_Cadance_trusting_Spike_S5E10.png Spike_saluting_to_Princess_Cadance_S5E10.png Twilight_Sparkle_sleeping_soundly_S5E10.png Spike_marching_by_Twilight's_bed_S5E10.png Spike_looking_out_the_window_with_a_telescope_S5E10.png Canterlot_mare_pushing_a_foal_carriage_S5E10.png Shooting_Star_enjoying_a_cup_of_tea_S5E10.png Mime_pony_performing_in_Canterlot_S5E10.png Spike_-Perfect-_S5E10.png Spike_hears_a_chirping_bird_S5E10.png Bird_chirping_on_an_adjacent_tower_S5E10.png Spike_-not_on_my_watch-_S5E10.png Bird_chirping_on_top_of_a_tower_S5E10.png Spike_-can_you_keep_it_down_a_little--_S5E10.png Bird_flying_away_from_Spike_S5E10.png Bird_flying_into_Twilight's_tower_S5E10.png Spike_worried_about_the_bird_S5E10.png Spike_returns_to_Twilight's_tower_S5E10.png Bird_singing_while_perched_on_Twilight's_horn_S5E10.png Bird_looking_down_at_Twilight_Sparkle_S5E10.png Bird_backs_away_graciously_S5E10.png Bird_flying_out_of_the_tower_S5E10.png Spike_watching_Twilight_sleep_S5E10.png Spike_-I_can't_believe_that_worked-_S5E10.png Spike_hears_a_commotion_outside_S5E10.png |-| 3 = Прилежный Спайк ---- Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Sweetie_Drops,_Ponet,_and_Twinkleshine_watching_the_polo_game_S5E10.png Spike_looking_back_at_slumbering_Twilight_S5E10.png Twilight_looking_disturbed_S5E10.png Spike_looking_annoyed_S5E10.png Ponies_knocking_the_polo_game_ball_S5E10.png Spike_catches_the_polo_ball_S5E10.png Polo_ponies_in_surprise_S5E10.png Polo_ponies_glaring_at_Spike_S5E10.png Spike_explaining_to_the_polo_ponies_S5E10.png Polo_ponies_surround_Spike_S5E10.png Spike_hears_a_chainsaw_S5E10.png Horticultural_Pegasus_cutting_tree_branches_S5E10.png Spike_-the_princess_thanks_you_for_your_understanding-_S5E10.png Spike_addresses_the_horticultural_Pegasus_S5E10.png Spike_about_to_sneeze_S5E10.png Spike_sneezes_green_fire_S5E10.png Dragon_sneeze_trees_S5E10.png Spike_rubbing_his_eyes_S5E10.png Spike_with_puffy,_bloodshot_eyes_S5E10.png Horticultural_Pegasus_-these_are_too_top-heavy-_S5E10.png Dragon_sneeze_trees_close_to_tipping_over_S5E10.png Spike_-can't_you_just_wait_a_few_hours--_S5E10.png Horticultural_Pegasus_-I_got_my_orders-_S5E10.png Spike_-I've_got_my_orders_too-_S5E10.png Spike_about_to_sneeze_again_S5E10.png Spike_sneezes_in_horticultural_Pegasus'_face_S5E10.png Horticultural_Pegasus_covered_in_soot_S5E10.png Horticultural_Pegasus_-they'll_keep_a_few_more_hours-_S5E10.png Spike_-I've_got_the_princesses_on_my_side-_S5E10.png Spike_jittering_uncontrollably_S5E10.png Spike_hanging_onto_a_safety_cone_S5E10.png Spike_shields_his_ears_from_the_jackhammering_S5E10.png Public_Works_Pony_hard_at_work_S5E10.png Spike_trying_to_shout_over_jackhammering_S5E10.png Spike_shouting_-stop_right_now!-_S5E10.png Spike_notices_the_jackhammering_stopped_S5E10.png Public_Works_Pony_-we_can't_have_a_broken_water_main-_S5E10.png Water_main_with_a_crack_in_it_S5E10.png Spike_-you_couldn't_do_this_yesterday-!-_S5E10.png Public_Works_Pony_-I'm_just_tryin'_to_make_sure-_S5E10.png Spike_-she_needs_things_to_be_kept_quiet-_S5E10.png Spike_-so_if_you_don't_mind-_S5E10.png Public_Works_Pony_-if_that's_how_she_wants_it-_S5E10.png Spike_relieved_S5E10.png Public_Works_Pony_-if_something_happens,_it_ain't_my_fault!-_S5E10.png Spike_looking_down_the_street_S5E10.png Empty_Canterlot_plaza_S5E10.png Empty_Canterlot_street_S5E10.png Spike_proud_of_himself_S5E10.png |-| 4 = Мэйнхеттен и Винниаполис ---- Spike returning to the tower S5E10.png Spike_-Princess_Twilight_will_be_rested-_S5E10.png Spike_takes_out_a_ruby_S5E10.png Spike_chuckling_S5E10.png Spike_about_to_eat_his_ruby_S5E10.png Spike_hears_an_argument_S5E10.png Manehattan_and_Whinnyapolis_delegates_appear_S5E10.png Spike_bummed_out_S5E10.png Spike_talks_to_the_two_delegates_S5E10.png Manehattan_and_Whinnyapolis_delegates_-in_a_bit_of_a_pickle-_S5E10.png Whinnyapolis_delegate_-we_need_the_Princess_Twilight_to_resolve_it-_S5E10.png Spike_-can_you_talk_a_little_quieter--_S5E10.png Whinnyapolis_delegate_-we're_both_supposed_to_give_speeches-_S5E10.png Whinnyapolis_delegate_-we've_been_booked_in_the_same_hall!-_S5E10.png Manehattan_delegate_-my_speech_is_more_important-_S5E10.png Whinnyapolis_delegate_-my_speech_is_the_more_important_one-_S5E10.png Manehattan_delegate_-gonna_have_a_lot_of_unhappy_delegates-_S5E10.png Manehattan_delegate_demands_a_ruling_S5E10.png Spike_bites_his_lower_lip_S5E10.png Manehattan_delegate_looking_annoyed_S5E10.png Whinnyapolis_delegate_looking_annoyed_S5E10.png Spike_-lemme_see_what_I_can_do-_S5E10.png Spike_entering_Twilight's_room_S5E10.png Twilight_Sparkle_still_sleeping_S5E10.png Spike_tiptoeing_toward_Twilight's_bed_S5E10.png Spike_doesn't_want_to_disturb_Twilight_S5E10.png Spike_squealing_in_shock_S5E10.png Twilight_-does_something_need_scheduling--_S5E10.png Spike_explains_to_Twilight_S5E10.png Twilight_-just_put_the_hay_in_the_apple_and_eat_the_candle-_S5E10.png Spike_thoroughly_confused_S5E10.png Twilight_falls_back_to_sleep_S5E10.png Spike_-Twilight_can't_even_think_straight!-_S5E10.png Spike_-what_am_I_supposed_to_do-!-_S5E10.png Spike_rejoins_the_delegates_outside_S5E10.png Manehattan_delegate_-what_did_she_say--_S5E10.png Manehattan_delegate_-she_picked_me,_right--_S5E10.png Whinnyapolis_delegate_-let's_not_be_too_hasty_there-_S5E10.png Whinnyapolis_delegate_-I_got_a_feeling_she_went_with_me-_S5E10.png Spike_feeling_tongue-tied_S5E10.png Manehattan_delegate_-an_insult_to_all_of_Manehattan-_S5E10.png Manehattan_delegate_-you_know_what_I'm_sayin'--_S5E10.png Spike_starting_to_sweat_S5E10.png Whinnyapolis_delegate_arguing_back_S5E10.png Spike_about_to_crack_under_the_pressure_S5E10.png Manehattan_and_Whinnyapolis_delegates_wait_for_an_answer_S5E10.png Spike_tripping_over_his_words_S5E10.png Spike_suggesting_-share_it--_S5E10.png Spike_flinching_S5E10.png Manehattan_and_Whinnyapolis_delegates_stunned_S5E10.png Manehattan_delegate_-if_that's_what_the_princess_wants-_S5E10.png Manehattan_and_Whinnyapolis_delegates_reach_an_understanding_S5E10.png Manehattan_and_Whinnyapolis_delegates_walk_away_together_S5E10.png Spike_watches_Manehattan_and_Whinnyapolis_delegates_leave_S5E10.png Spike_immensely_relieved_S5E10.png Spike_-back_to_more_important_things-_S5E10.png Spike_takes_out_a_bowl_of_rubies_S5E10.png Spike_eating_rubies_S5E10.png |-| 5 = Видя потребности делегатов ---- Spike full from eating S5E10.png Annoyed_delegate_complaining_to_Spike_S5E10.png Annoyed_delegate_-the_speakers_just_shouted_over_each_other!-_S5E10.png Annoyed_delegate_-why_would_the_princess_have-_S5E10.png Annoyed_delegate_-made_such_a_decision-!-_S5E10.png Spike_hears_other_delegates_approaching_S5E10.png Delegates_climbing_to_Twilight's_tower_S5E10.png Spike_sees_crowd_of_delegates_approaching_S5E10.png Delegates_crowd_around_Spike_S5E19.png Spike_-by_order_of_Princess_Twilight-_S5E10.png Spike_shouting_-be_quiet!-_S5E10.png Spike_covers_his_mouth_S5E10.png Spike_staring_at_the_delegates_S5E10.png Fluffy_Clouds_-I_was_really_looking_forward_to-_S5E10.png Fluffy_Clouds_-a_pony_had_taken_my_seat-_S5E10.png Fluffy_Clouds_crying_S5E10.png Spike_-big_deal-_S5E10.png Spike_listening_to_Fluffy_Clouds_S5E10.png Fluffy_Clouds_-I_don't_need_some_random_dragon's_opinion-_S5E10.png Spike_annoyed_S5E10.png Spike_enters_Twilight's_room_again_S5E10.png Twilight_continues_to_sleep_S5E10.png Spike_leaving_the_room_again_S5E10.png Spike_-no_friendship_should_end_over_a_seat-_S5E10.png Fluffy_Clouds_satisfied_S5E10.png Spike_looking_at_the_delegates_S5E10.png Spike_-I_could_tell_these_delegates_anything-_S5E10.png Spike_-as_long_as_they_think_it_came_from_Twilight-_S5E10.png Spike_looking_sly_S5E10.png Spike_addresses_the_delegates_S5E10.png Spike_helping_Matilda_S5E10.png Spike_solves_Matilda's_problem_S5E10.png Spike_helping_Appleloosa_delegate_S5E10.png Line_of_delegates_outside_Twilight's_tower_S5E10.png Line_of_delegates_stretches_long_S5E10.png Two_feuding_delegates_S5E10.png Spike_helping_the_feuding_delegates_S5E10.png Spike_pointing_at_the_two_delegates_S5E10.png Two_delegates_reach_an_agreement_S5E10.png Delegate_has_a_nametag-related_issue_S5E10.png Spike_shaking_his_head_S5E10.png Annoyed_delegate_walks_away_in_a_sulk_S5E10.png Spike_helping_the_Griffonstone_delegate_S5E10.png Spike_solves_Griffonstone_delegate's_problem_S5E10.png Spike_solves_Ponet's_problem_S5E10.png Spike_giving_Fleur_de_Verre_a_thumbs-down_S5E10.png Spike_solves_scraggly_delegate's_problem_S5E10.png Jet_Set_in_line_of_delegates_S5E10.png Nerdy_delegate_in_line_of_delegates_S5E10.png Upper_Crust_in_line_of_delegates_S5E10.png Spike_solves_Fluffy_Clouds'_problem_S5E10.png Fluffy_Clouds_flies_away_happy_S5E10.png Spike_helping_Fancy_Pants_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_-we_should_get_passes_to_every_meeting_and_party-_S5E10.png Spike_-that_doesn't_seem_fair-_S5E10.png Spike_-Princess_Twilight_doesn't_think_that_seems_fair-_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_-yes,_yes,_very_well-_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_-it_was_worth_a_try_though-_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_descending_the_tower_steps_S5E10.png Spike_-this_is_great!-_S5E10.png Spike_-I_just_took_care_of_a_whole_bunch-_S5E10.png Spike_-wonder_if_anypony_else_needs_the_princess's_help-_S5E10.png Spike_looking_at_Twilight's_checklist_S5E10.png Spike_picking_up_Twilight's_checklist_S5E10.png Spike_holding_Twilight's_summit_checklist_S5E10.png Spike_thinking_slyly_S5E10.png |-| 6 = "Прицнесса Спайк"/ По приказу принцессы ---- Nerdy delegate at Canterlot cafe table S5E10.png Nerdy_delegate_slurping_a_latte_S5E10.png Spike_with_Twilight's_checklist_S5E10.png Spike_speaking_with_nerdy_delegate_S5E10.png Nerdy_delegate_-she_wanted_me_to_prep_her-_S5E10.png Nerdy_delegate_presents_statue_diagram_S5E10.png Spike_-okay,_go_ahead-_S5E10.png Nerdy_delegate_-I'd_rather_tell_the_princess_directly-_S5E10.png Spike_-you_can_call_me_'Princess_Spike'-_S5E10.png Spike_batting_eyelashes_S5E10.png Nerdy_delegate_about_to_leave_S5E10.png Spike_-the_princess_asked_me-_S5E10.png Spike_-that's_why_I_came_to_find_you-_S5E10.png Nerdy_delegate_-if_you_say_so-_S5E10.png Spike_-the_princess_says_so!-_S5E10.png Spike_and_nerdy_delegate_discuss_the_statue_S5E10.png Public_Works_Pony_eating_an_apple_S5E10.png Public_Works_Pony_surprised_to_see_Spike_S5E10.png Public_Works_Pony_-I'm_supposed_to_be_briefing_Princess_Twilight-_S5E10.png Spike_-I_speak_for_the_Princess-_S5E10.png Public_Works_Pony_-can_I_start_fixing_it_again--_S5E10.png Water_main_continues_to_crack_S5E10.png Spike_-Twilight_still_needs_her_rest-_S5E10.png Spike_-her_no-noise_policy_is_still_in_effect-_S5E10.png Public_Works_Pony_walking_away_S5E10.png Princess_Cadance_greeting_Spike_S5E10.png Spike_-just_settin'_'em_up_and_knockin'_'em_down-_S5E10.png Princess_Cadance_-what_do_you_mean--_S5E10.png Spike_-not_only_have_I_kept_things_quiet-_S5E10.png Spike_wearing_a_proud_grin_S5E10.png Cadance_-are_you_sure_she'd_want_you_doing_that--_S5E10.png Spike_telling_Cadance_not_to_worry_S5E10.png Spike_-it's_easy_to_make_decisions_like_her-_S5E10.png Princess_Cadance_starting_to_walk_away_S5E10.png Cadance_-as_long_as_that's_the_real_reason-_S5E10.png Spike_-why_else_would_I_be_doing_it--_S5E10.png Cadance_-you're_not_enjoying_speaking_for_Twilight-_S5E10.png Spike_feeling_slightly_guilty_S5E10.png Spike_laughing_nervously_S5E10.png Spike_-the_only_things_I'm_doing-_S5E10.png Spike_wearing_a_nervous_grin_S5E10.png Princess_Cadance_suspects_Spike's_motives_S5E10.png Spike_crosses_his_fingers_behind_his_back_S5E10.png Spike_chuckling_sinisterly_S5E10.png Spa_pony_giving_Spike_a_masage_S5E10.png Gustave_le_Grand_holding_tray_of_jeweled_cupcakes_S5E10.png Spike_picks_up_a_sapphire_cupcake_S5E10.png Spike_and_Gustave_le_Grand_S5E10.png Gustave_le_Grand_rolling_his_eyes_S5E10.png Painter_pony_painting_S5E10.png Spike's_fantasy_portrait_S5E10.png Spike_posing_for_his_portrait_S5E10.png Spike_lounging_in_the_summit_hall_S5E10.png Spike_eating_gems_in_the_summit_hall_S5E10.png |-| 7 = Беда случилась ---- Princess Cadance confronting Spike S5E10.png Spike_-it's_not_so_bad-_S5E10.png Cadance_-you_might_be_abusing_your_relationship-_S5E10.png Spike_-what_are_you_talking_about--_S5E10.png Spike_catches_himself_S5E10.png Spike_-Twilight's_a_great_princess-_S5E10.png Manehattan_and_Whinnyapolis_delegates_shaking_hooves_S5E10.png Nerdy_delegate_talking_about_gems_S5E10.png Spike_bored_of_nerdy_delegate's_lecture_S5E10.png Polo_ponies_playing_in_a_closed_pen_S5E10.png Spike_and_Cadance_in_the_summit_hall_S5E10.png Spike_-I'm_a_decision-making_master!-_S5E10.png Cadance_raising_an_eyebrow_at_Spike_S5E10.png Spike_-maybe_I_did_get_a_little_carried_away-_S5E10.png Spike_-not_like_anything_bad_happened-_S5E10.png Polo_ponies_bump_into_each_other_S5E10.png Polo_ponies_thwacking_the_ball_S5E10.png The_polo_ball_goes_flying_S5E10.png Polo_ball_flies_into_dragon_sneeze_tree_S5E10.png Dragon_sneeze_trees_start_falling_over_S5E10.png Dragon_sneeze_tree_falls_on_top_of_water_main_S5E10.png Water_main_bursting_S5E10.png Water_bursts_into_the_summit_hall_S5E10.png Summit_hall_flooding_with_water_S5E10.png Cadance_swept_away_by_the_water_S5E10.png Spike_swept_away_by_the_water_S5E10.png Banquet_table_washed_away_S5E10.png Summit_banner_washed_away_S5E10.png Princess_Cadance_climbs_onto_summit_stage_S5E10.png Princess_Cadance_shakes_herself_dry_S5E10.png Spike_floating_on_overturned_table_S5E10.png Princess_Cadance_-I'll_go_shut_off_the_main!-_S5E10.png Princess_Cadance_flying_out_of_the_summit_hall_S5E10.png Spike_picks_up_a_bowl_of_gems_S5E10.png Spike_dumps_gems_out_of_the_bowl_S5E10.png Spike_trying_to_get_rid_of_the_water_S5E10.png Spike_throwing_water_frantically_S5E10.png Spike_in_the_flooding_summit_hall_S5E10.png Cadance_next_to_the_burst_water_main_S5E10.png Cadance's_horn_glowing_brightly_S5E10.png Water_main_sealing_with_crystals_S5E10.png Cadance_next_to_sealed_water_main_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_next_to_summit_hall_doors_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_about_to_open_summit_hall_doors_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_swept_away_by_rushing_water_S5E10.png Spike_in_the_ruined_summit_hall_S5E10.png Spike_relieved_that_the_statue_is_okay_S5E10.png Spike's_eyes_getting_puffy_again_S5E10.png Spike's_eyes_getting_watery_S5E10.png Dragon_sneeze_flowers_on_the_summit_hall_floor_S5E10.png Spike_about_to_sneeze_on_the_statue_S5E10.png Statue_gems_scatter_everywhere_S5E10.png Spike_rubbing_his_stuffy_nose_S5E10.png Spike_shocked_at_the_statue's_destruction_S5E10.png Spike_-oh,_bless_me-_S5E10.png |-| 8 = Искорка и разъяренная толпа ---- Summit delegates enter the summit hall S5E10.png Summit_hall_in_ruins_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_confronting_Spike_S5E10.png Spike_tries_to_explain_to_the_delegates_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_griping_to_Public_Works_Pony_S5E10.png Public_Works_Pony_-Princess_Twilight_said_to_stop_working_on_it!-_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_griping_to_horticultural_Pegasus_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_-I_ordered_them_trimmed-_S5E10.png Horticultural_Pegasus_-the_princess_told_me_to_stop-_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_-why_would_the_princess_make_such-_S5E10.png Summit_delegates_in_an_angry_clamor_S5E10.png Spike_-please,_everypony,_listen!-_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_-what_are_you_apologizing_for--_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_-these_were_Princess_Twilight's_awful_decisions!-_S5E10.png Whinnyapolis_delegate_-I'm_about_to_blow_my_stack-_S5E10.png Manehattan_delegate_-yeah,_me_too!-_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_angry_with_Princess_Twilight_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_whips_delegates_into_a_frenzy_S5E10.png Angry_delegates_follow_Fancy_Pants_S5E10.png Spike_following_the_angry_mob_S5E10.png Angry_delegates_storm_up_the_tower_steps_S5E10.png Delegates_galloping_to_Twilight's_tower_S5E10.png Spike_racing_ahead_of_the_delegates_S5E10.png Spike_blocking_doors_to_Twilight's_room_S5E10.png Spike_shouting_-wait!-_S5E10.png Delegates_surprised_by_Spike's_outburst_S5E10.png Spike_whispering_-wait!-_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_leading_an_angry_mob_S5E10.png Spike_-we_don't_want_to_wake_the_princess-_S5E10.png Spike_in_fearful_surprise_S5E10.png Manehattan_delegate_-you're_tellin'_me_that_she's_asleep-!-_S5E10.png Spike_facing_an_angry_mob_of_delegates_S5E10.png Spike_retreats_behind_tower_doors_S5E10.png Spike_trying_to_lock_Fancy_Pants_out_S5E10.png Spike_locking_the_tower_doors_S5E10.png Angry_mob_trying_to_ram_the_door_down_S5E10.png Spike_about_to_explode_in_anger_S5E10.png Spike_screaming_-SLEEPING!-_S5E10.png Spike_covering_up_his_mouth_S5E10.png Twilight_sleeps_through_Spike's_yelling_S5E10.png Spike_leaning_on_Twilight's_bed_S5E10.png Twilight_waking_up_S5E10.png Twilight_restful_yawn_S5E10.png Twilight_-I'm_glad_you're_here,_Spike-_S5E10.png Twilight_-do_you_know_if_the_water_main_was_fixed--_S5E10.png Spike_-you_seem_well-rested-_S5E10.png Twilight_stretching_her_hooves_S5E10.png Spike_-at_least_I_got_one_thing_right-_S5E10.png Spike_-the_one_thing_Cadance_asked_of_me-_S5E10.png Spike_-maybe_I_did_do_a_good_job_today-_S5E10.png Spike_hears_pounding_at_the_doors_S5E10.png Spike_races_to_the_tower_doors_S5E10.png Spike_thrown_back_when_the_doors_open_S5E10.png Angry_mob_complaining_to_Twilight_S5E10.png Twilight_-Fancy_Pants,_what's_wrong--_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_-don't_play_games_with_me-_S5E10.png Twilight_-is_this_about_the_special_privileges-_S5E10.png Twilight_-this_seems_a_little_extreme!-_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_-the_last_thing_on_my_mind-_S5E10.png Spike_about_to_retreat_through_the_window_S5E10.png Spike_caught_trying_to_escape_S5E10.png Spike_-Princess_Cadance_told_me-_S5E10.png Spike_-there_was_this_bird-_S5E10.png Spike_admitting_what_he's_done_S5E10.png Spike_hangs_his_head_in_shame_S5E10.png |-| 9 = Спайк признается ---- Twilight looking at the ruined summit hall S5E10.png Twilight,_Spike,_and_Cadance_in_the_ruined_summit_hall_S5E10.png Spike_-I_had_good_intentions!-_S5E10.png Cadance_looking_sternly_at_Spike_S5E10.png Twilight_sad_that_the_summit_is_ruined_S5E10.png Twilight_looking_sternly_at_Spike_S5E10.png Spike_-felt_so_good_to_have_ponies_caring_about_my_opinions-_S5E10.png Spike_-enjoying_feeling_like_a_princess-_S5E10.png Twilight_-one_of_the_most_important_things-_S5E10.png Twilight_-realize_when_she's_made_a_mistake-_S5E10.png Spike_-how_do_I_do_that--_S5E10.png Cadance_pointing_at_the_crowd_of_delegates_S5E10.png Delegates_assembled_in_the_summit_hall_S5E10.png Spike_ready_to_face_the_music_S5E10.png Delegates_listening_to_Spike_S5E10.png Spike_apologizing_to_the_delegates_S5E10.png Spike_addressing_the_delegates_S5E10.png Summit_delegates_listen_to_Spike_S5E10.png Spike_-so_unique_and_special-_S5E10.png Spike_-instead_of_getting_into_the_spirit_of_things-_S5E10.png Spike_-I_used_my_friend's_position-_S5E10.png Spike's_reflection_in_a_jewel_S5E10.png Spike_determined_to_fix_his_mess_S5E10.png Summit_delegates_consider_Spike's_words_S5E10.png Spike_attempts_to_rebuild_the_statue_S5E10.png Jewels topple over in front of Spike S5E10.png Delegates_watching_Spike's_efforts_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_helping_Spike_S5E10.png Whinnyapolis_delegate_places_a_jewel_S5E10.png Whinnyapolis_delegate_helping_out_S5E10.png Appleloosa_delegate_helping_out_S5E10.png Appleloosa_delegate_places_a_jewel_S5E10.png Purple_jewel_placed_by_magic_S5E10.png Annoyed_delegate_places_a_jewel_S5E10.png Fleur_de_Verre_places_a_jewel_S5E10.png Orange_delegate_places_a_jewel_S5E10.png Griffonstone_delegate_places_a_jewel_S5E10.png Urban_delegate_places_a_jewel_S5E10.png Blue_jewel_placed_by_magic_S5E10.png Citizens_of_Equestria_statue_fully_restored_S5E10.png Spike_-does_this_mean_you_forgive_me--_S5E10.png Manehattan_delegate_forgiving_Spike_S5E10.png Citizens_of_Equestria_statue_close-up_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_agrees_with_Manehattan_delegate_S5E10.png Summit_delegates_listening_to_Fancy_Pants_S5E10.png Citizens_of_Equestria_statue_sparkling_bright_S5E10.png Princess_Cadance_-no_matter_how_big_or_how_small-_S5E10.png Spike_presented_with_a_bouquet_of_flowers_S5E10.png Spike_accepting_a_bouquet_of_flowers_S5E10.png Spike's_eyes_get_watery_yet_again_S5E10.png Spike_-aw,_come_on!-_S5E10.png Twilight_and_Cadance_in_alarm_S5E10.png Fancy_Pants_and_delegates_in_alarm_S5E10.png Spike_about_to_destroy_the_statue_again_S5E10.png en: Princess Spike/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона